Little things
by AkiroReika23
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots, it ranges from genres. Mostly bumbleby though there might be other ships, ENJOY.
1. Bumblebee

**Just some bumbleby one shots**

 **enjoy!**

 **They should mostly be fluffy and maybe there'll be other pairings too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY characters.**

* * *

Yang breathed in deeply as a shuddering breath escaped her lips. She sat stiff on her couch not daring to move as the beast swished it's tail and stared at her with beady eyes. Her eyes darted to her clock hanging on the wall and her eyes widen when she realized she was already 5 minutes late.

She stared back at the beast and tried to reach for something, anything, that would help her in her state.

She flinched when her phone vibrated, cutting through the deafening silence. She reached for it, stretching her body as her fingers grazed the edge of her phone. The beast tilted its head at her and pounced, thudding against her chest and bringing her down with him. Yang let out a tiny "Omff" as her back hit the couch and the beast perched itself on her chest.

It pawed at her and she hissed when it jabbed down on her rib bones. With a content growl it curled and laid, watching her with sharp eyes before shutting them close.

Yang couldn't move, her breath coming out as steady as it could without waking the beast. She reached for her phone again but froze when it shifted on her.

She flopped back on the couch and stared at it, scowling and panicking internally. She started thinking of ways to get out of the situation.

So lost in thought, Yang didn't hear her apartment door opening, her girlfriend she was suppose to meet 20 minutes ago using her spare key to come in.

"Blake!" Yang whispered yelled when she saw Blake looking around, probably searching for the blonde.

Blake snapped her head towards the couch where she saw her girlfriend's hand waving and flickering her fingers.

She doubled over laughing when she looked over, "Oh Yang."

Their cat, Zorro was curled up and sleeping on Yang's chest, purring in delight.

"Was this why you stood me up?" Blake asked, smirking.

"No! Yes! Oh come on, stop laughing, I can't just move him." Yang pouted as she stroke Zorro's fur gently.

Blake smiled, snapping a few photos before shooing Zorro off Yang, letting Yang breath in deeply before getting up. She dropped back down on the couch however when another cat took place of where Zorro was sleeping.

"Blakeeeeee." Yang whined as Blake snuggled into her warmth.

"Shush, if he can do this then I can too." Yang bubbled into laughter when she saw Blake having a staring contest with her cat, probably having a silent territorial fight.

Letting her have her way, Yang just wrapped her arms around Blake and sighed, "I love my kittens."

* * *

 **Featuring my cat, Zorro which I deeply regret naming. I got him before I watched RWBY and he looks exactly like Blake! Yellow eyes and he's a tuxedo cat!**

 **Anyway, there's more, sorry it was too short, I didn't really know how to make it longer.**

 **Hwaiting!~~~Reika**


	2. BumblebyBlacksun

**There are others that aren't Bumbleby, like this one. I'll make sure to put the ship name below so you can skip it if you don't like the ship. Some of them aren't ships and are mostly just the teams having fun. If they are ships I'll also say which is NSFW just in case.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

 **[ Bumbleby angst] [Black Sun]**

* * *

Yang strutted with confidence coursing through her veins.

She held her chin high and her back was straight with her shoulders pushed back.

Her all-time beaming smirk plastered on her face as she swayed her hips to a song only she heard. Nothing and absolutely nothing was going to bring her down now.

 _"Okay, Sis, you can do this, just go up to her and let it all out." Ruby chirped, delighted that her sister went to her for this talk._

 _"Let it all out correctly as we have already helped you organized you're thoughts." Weiss pointed out._

 _"Yeah! And if she doesn't say yes, break her legs!" Nora giggled while Ren shook his head, both at her and to Yang as a sign to not follow what the crazy ginger had said._

 _"Yeah, I can do this." Yang grinned to herself._

 _"She does have a high possibility of saying yes." Pyrrha pointed out and laid a hand on Yang's shoulder in encouragement._

 _Team JNPR and the rest of her team had been sitting in their dorm room pep talking the blonde into asking her partner out._

 _"Yeah, you go Yang!" Jaune shot her a thumbs up with a friendly thump to her back._

 _Yang huffed as she grinned wider and more confidently, standing up and walking out the door, arms swinging with a bounce in her step. "Yeah, I'm Yang Xiao Long." She said to herself._

 _"You're Yang Xiao Long!" Ruby and Nora chimed together as they watched the fiery fighter leave to search._

"I am Yang Xiao Long." She whispered to herself to pump herself up a bit.

She turned the corner and when she saw Blake, she pulled herself back to hide behind the wall. She shook her head and then her whole body, as if shaking off all the nervous jittery bugs crawling on her. She inhaled deeply before exhaling all the pent up nervousness and fear, leaving space for only courage and hope.

She turned a corner in with a renewed fire in her eyes only to crash into Blake. She grunted as they collided heads and she heard a groan before looking down to see she had knocked the cat faunus flat on her ass. She rubbed her forehead and reached with her other hand to help her partner up.

"Hey Blake." Yang greeted, her voice rising a pitch before she cleared her throat.

"I didn't think you'd take charging head on seriously." Blake smirked.

Yang's eyes widen as she noticed her partner's playful and vibrant mood, offering a small and disbelieving laugh. "Wow, ain't someone happy today." Yang teased.

Blake nodded vigorously and Yang was afraid she was going to snap her neck. The sight of Blake's beaming smile nearly set Yang's to shame and it honestly looked good on the normally monotone girl.

"So, I actually have something to tell you." Yang gushed out and at the same time so did Blake.

"Uh, here." Blake tugged on Yang's arm, unaware of the feeling she stirred in the brawler's chest.

Not but a few steps did they arrive out in a secluded balcony of Beacon. Blake breathed in deeply as if she were preparing to tell Yang a big news, a news she hoped went well with hers.

"Ok, you go first." Blake's voice trembled, a so obvious attempt to contain her words of sharing.

"No, it's fine, you go first." Yang offered, being polite and generally curious at what Blake was so happy about.

She looked into those amber eyes, shining and pulsing with indescribable joy. At least hers had joy as the sentence that tumbled out of Blake's lips crushed Yang's whole being.

"What? I'm sorry, come again?" Yang asked, desperately hoping she was hearing it wrongly and that the world wasn't as cruel as she thought it'd be.

"Sun and I are dating!" Blake smiled, completely blind to the crestfallen look on Yang's face.

Completely deaf to the shattering of her heart, to the roaring fire that softly cackled into nothing but ash.

"T-That's great, Blake." Yang hugged her Partner, in an attempt to hide her stinging eyes and get what she felt like, the last warm embrace she had tricked her mind into thinking was love.

Blake had returned her hug, not noticing the sag in her partners body, or the dreading aura that started to grow and weigh heavily in Yang's being. They separated, Yang successfully holding back the damn with all her might as they faced each other again.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Blake asked.

 _I'm so fucking in love with you._

"I finally beat Neptune in the board game: World of remnant." Yang forced a chuckle that sounded like a wheezing animal on the brink of death.

"Oh really?" Blake smirked.

"Yeah! Come on, let's head back." Yang felt her smirk drop the minute it appeared, like Blake's announcement had sapped every ounce of energy that she couldn't even keep her mouth from drooping. She turned away before her sharp partner would catch it and know something was wrong.

"Oh wait, before I do." Yang winced, hoping it sounded convincing enough, "I gotta go grab something, I'll see you at the dorm later."

"Okay."Blake replied in confusion, but it didn't hit Yang's ears as she briskly walked away, printing into a run once she felt Blake couldn't see her.

"Hey Yang, How'd it-" Ruby asked as she saw her sister coming at her direction.

"Go?" She turned as Yang just brushed past her.

She looked confused at first when she frowned sadly, having an inkling feeling to what had happened. She looked down at her scroll when it beeped, _"Sorry sis, I'll be back soon, just off to cool some steam."_

"Oh Yang." Ruby muttered as she went to go tell Weiss that Yang won't be back until nightfall probably.

Yang whipped through the streets, jerking into harsh turned that had her calf nearly touching the fast moving pavement below her. She twisted her hand all the way, putting Bumblebee into full throttle as she roared down the street, eventually ending up on a road that borderline the city, leaving it empty with not a soul around. She jerked into a turn and yelped when it tipped too far and sent her tumbling, rolling on the road until up was down and down was up.

Her motorcycle had skidded and thudded heavily against a tree.

She laid in the middle of the road and started screaming, a scream that stemmed from the pain jabbing deep into the middle of her chest and ended in a whisper as her throat grew sore.

It wasn't fair.

She had been around Blake the longest, she knows Blake more than Sun, she had been there for her, cared for her, and yet, it was unfair to her for the guy to just waltz in without a clue on how Blake functions and sweep her off her feet. She knew he was a good guy, and she honestly was happy that at least Blake had ended with Sun for that guy will forever and always take care of her, but she couldn't help but resent him a bit.

That was suppose to be her job.

Her job to wipe away the pain she knew her partner endured, to soothe every nightmare she knew her partner dreamed, to quell her anger to the discrimination humans bore to faunus. It was her job to hold her hand in comfort, to make her laugh and to spoil her on every given chance.

It was suppose to be her, but now it's Sun. It's always Sun.

She got up, not even bothering to groan in pain as she started to feel the bruises start to throb and the cuts sting. She didn't bother wiping the blood dripping from the cut on her eyebrow, her aura would heal it. It'll heal any physical injury.

Was a broken heart a physical injury?

She dragged bumblebee up, softly apologizing as she rolled it back, walking along side it. It was going to be a long walk back but she needed it, and maybe take the time and try to convince herself that Sun was perfect for Blake, and that at least her partner was happy with or without Yang in her life.

 _God Blake, I fucking love you._

* * *

 **Okay, this probably wasn't the best, It's 3:39 and I was craving for Bumbleby angst, I seriously want more of it.**

 **I don't know, nearing the end of writing it, it felt a bit off but I wrote so much already so...meh.**

 **Hwaiting!~~~Reika**


	3. Bumbleby

**Heyyy, lots of time has passed and well, sorry for not updating.**

 **I wrote this in class when I got bored, it seems okay I guess.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

To you, love never had a definition.

It was just a feeling that washed over you and made you do things without thought. Like smiling when you were around her, or automatically shifting yourself so that both of you would be comfortable intertwined. It was actions done without thought just to get nearer to her, closer her. You don't want to do it, you _need_ to do it, just like how you need oxygen to breathe. It was a necessity in your life that you simply can't live on without it.

You'd do anything and everything for her, you'd give an arm and leg for her life, her happiness.

You stare down at the stump to your right , bitterly feeling the irony of your inner monologue.

You're a boxer, and you fight with unbridled passion and with all your heart, but with your right arm gone, you might as well have lost those two things. Your fiery passion dwindled to a cold ember and your heart gone, missing along with the one who took it.

You clench your phantom fingers, a ghost of a fist shimmering in your eyesight.

You've lost so much and continue to do so as your sister leaves, your father running after her, just her. But he won't get to her, it was hopeless, as was everything now it seemed, as she left hours ago. You feel a spark of anger rise within you when he comes back deflated, the hopelessness you predicted glimmering on his dreary face. Your anger peaks as he closes his room door, because what kind of father is he being?

Ruby's well being was his responsibility, Summer trusted him with that, he should be chasing after her!

And then, it vanished.

Your anger towards your father disappeared because, as a sister, weren't you doing the same? You didn't go chase after Ruby, you didn't even look at her as she bid you goodbye.

You tear your gaze from your father's door and continue staring at what's left of your right arm, your thought drifting back to the one who you gave it up for. Flashbacks of screams and pain, the feeling you had when you woke up alone and abandoned―again.

You were disposable, something thrown aside the minute you were useless. Your mother, Summer, and now Blake. At least Ruby had the decency to say goodbye but it was all the same nonetheless. You were simply a catalyst for other's lives, shunted to the side once you were fully consumed and finished.

They didn't need you anymore, no one needs you anymore.

Everything you lived and fought for are gone and torn down. Beacon's in shambles, your home's warmth has long ago been snuffed out and everyone's left you. To live is to live with purpose, but you don't have one, they left already, they've thrown you aside already.

So what's the point in living anymore?

That's the question that follows you out as you silently close the front door.

As you bitterly stand at the edge of the cliff, knowing no one would stop you, you start to smile and deter your tear tracks. At least you've brought some happiness in their lives, made them laugh at least once because of you.

At least you're at peace, knowing she's alive and hopefully safe. You put in your final hope and faith in her to survive, to stay alive against the odds no matter what.

You take another step and by now only half your feet are hanging off the edge, all it'll take is a gentle breeze to end you continuous loss.

Someone screamed your name but it was too late, and it didn't matter. You felt the harsh sea wind push at your body, as if it were trying to stop you, to coax you that there was another way besides what you're doing.

You snap your eyes open, unaware you had peacefully closed them as you felt another mass, clinging and clutching to you as you fall.

 _"Yang no."_ The black mass whimpers as she glues her body to yours.

Now you're both falling and through the weeks of numbing pain, you start to feel something other than that.

Panic.

And it seizes you and grapples your heart and mind, the panic, the fear, the anger and suddenly, you don't want to die.

Or more accurately, you don't want Blake to die.

You open your mouth and a scream rips through, whether out of horror or anger you're not completely sure, but you know it was directed at Blake. She flinches against you and you feel a fire spreading across your body, burning and incinerating every ounce of pain you've ever felt.

The abandonment, the betrayal, the sadness, all swirling into ash inside you.

Roaring flames of anger ripples from your chest and it starts to hurt physically. You feel your body changing and you cry out in agony before it dissipates. You've been engulfed in flames and instinctively, you look up at the cliff where you once stood.

You shoot up, like someone pulled the trigger and your the bullet flying. You're soaring through the air without a care in the world, like that time during initiation. But what goes up must come down and you come crashing down, hard.

The feeling of freedom, the lightness in your body from that brief moment lingers even after your body sags and your eyelids too heavy to keep open zoom in on the darkness. Or was it Blake's hair?

It wasn't answered as your ability to think was stripped away by exhaustion.

When you flutter your eyes open, you notice you're not in the snowy barren and that you're back in the 4 walls containing you. It used to bring you comfort in knowing that it'll keep people out, but now you feel nothing but confined, trapped and you think nothing but that you _have_ to get out.

Blake shuffles in and you rasps your curses at her, having plenty of time to accumulate them in one section of your mind in case you do meet her. She visibly winces and hands you a glass of water.

You huff and as petty as it is, you don't thank her even after you chug all the contents down and regain enough comfort in your throat to speak. Your parched throat cleared, as the water caresses it and heals your throat for what you see will be a long and emotional talk with your returned partner.

The glass you returned never made it to Blake's outstretched hand. It shattered on the floor and glittered it like stars.

You saw a movement of black go down but your sole focus was the solidity of your right arm, the very arm you just used to drink from a few seconds ago. The very arm you thought you loss.

You poke at it before exploring its touches,hoping it wasn't some cruel trick of the mind and that the whole universe didn't hate you as much as you thought it did. You curl your fist and let it fly, clumsily as your regrown arm felt like a baby just learning how to use it.

It hits your partner square in the face and she shifts back a bit, dropping the collected glass you broke upon shock so she can clutch the blooming pain in her eye.

"Okay, I deserved that." You hear her mumble under the hisses of pain.

For the first time in months since you've first lost your arm, you get out of bed determined and fired up. You get up without the thought of uselessness, of death. The words stumble out of your mouth, tripping over one another as the incomplete questions of "Who", "What", Where", "When."

And "Why".

"You shapeshifted Yang." Blake stares at you, one eye already swollen shut.

She looks at you in wonder and awe, a look you've only ever seen when something extraordinary happens in her book. "You were eaten by flames and shapeshifted."

"Into what?" You asked, half frightened and half excited at this new ability that has awaken within you. You noticed Blake's arm cover in bandages, probably burned when you 'were eaten by flames and shapeshifted'.

"Into phoenix." A rough voice grumbles behind.

Qrow walked in and glared at the cat faunus who didn't dare meet his piercing gaze. "You did good kid." His tone however contradicted his hateful look as he patted her shoulder.

You saw Blake move to leave but the tightened hold on her shoulder froze her in place. He nods at her, indication that she should be a part of the upcoming conversation.

"Hey firecracker." He nods in greeting.

You notice relief in his eyes as it darts to your arm. You probably wouldn't have noticed had you not been staring intently at your uncle's dreary face.

"You look better." He sends you his crooked smile.

"I thought you left already." You state, _along with everyone else._ "Where did you go?"

"To look after your sister." He grumbles.

You grit your teeth, tears prickling your eyes as your sister barges into your soul. How could you have done that? Leaving your sister alone in this cruel ruthless world.

She's lost so much already, to add a sister to that list is just so wrong. You close your eyes, hatred from your selfish being running rampage in your chest.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Yang." Qrow says softly,the rough rasp in his voice disappearing as he places his hand on your shoulder.

"I...I was going to leave her too." You choked, as if the hand on your shoulder was choking your throat. You were going to leave your sister alone, you were going to join the list of people your sister lost and continue to add onto the despair she must be feeling right now.

Your uncle tugged you into a hug, squeezing you as if it'd be the last time. It almost was.

When you separate, your eyes feel dry, but 2 wet spots on your uncle's shirt says otherwise. He was not better off as you know it was too cold for your forehead to sweat.

"But you didn't." He breathed in deep before speaking. "Not only thanks to your partner, gotta thank the Branwen blood in you too."

You stood still, no longer looking at your uncle but rather actually seeing him, the ragged and tiredness he seemed to be built by showing more than usual.

"What does that mean?"

Your uncle takes another deep breath, his demour turning a bit serious as he starts explaining.

"Some semblances are hereditary, like your white teammate, the schnee's semblances and Ruby's," He paused with an uncomfortable look before continuing. "Like Ruby's eyes."

He didn't elaborate and you didn't ask either, the walls weren't thick and during that time you were crippled, not deaf.

"We," He pointed between the both of you, "The Branwen, inherited the ability to shapeshift into birds."

"But I'm-"

"a Xiao Long?" Qrow chuckled humorlessly, "I wish, your mother is a Branwen too, remember kid? You have Branwen blood in you just as much as the Xiao Long blood runs in you."

You start to think, imagine the possibilities that could happen with your newfound abilities. A feeling of excitement trickles back into your life.

It distracts you from the fury in your uncle's eye as he looks past you and out the window, muttering a quick goodbye before storming off.

It almost distracted you from the presence of your partner too. Almost.

All excitement leaves and the ghost of feelings before lingers.

"Yang-" She starts and you snap at her before she speaks, scared of what she was going to say.

"Save it." You snap, prowling over and watching as she flinches against the movement of raising your arms.

You hear her surprise gasp as you pull her into a hug, feeling complete as both your arms wound around her to pull her as close as you could to you.

"You came back." You breathed out in relief and happiness and you hear her tears before you feel them on your shoulders. Whimpers turn into soft cries and as you tighten your hold, she sobs and weeps, clutching onto you rather than hugging you back.

"Hey, hey." You pull away a bit to meet her with a smile, wiping her tear with your thumb. She nuzzles into your palm almost subconsciously as she desperately tries to cover up her cries. "Don't cry, kitten."

"You too." She replies, her voice squeezed out between her whimpers and hiccups.

You laugh with your breath as you connect your foreheads together, slipping your eyes shut to embrace the moment. You know it won't last, and that it won't come again. So you savour it as much as you can.

But your eyes were closed and you couldn't see that she was doing the same.

Because you both know, this won't blow over quickly, and that this, whatever you had, couldn't last forever.

Because you were afraid she'd slip through your fingers again and be gone for good. That she won't ever come back and that the next time you fell, she won't be there to catch you.

And she was afraid you'd start to blame her, hate her. Burn her love the way you had burned up and she couldn't face that.

Both of you couldn't face that.

So reluctantly, you both let go, each misunderstanding the love you try so hard to suppress.

"We," You start, "Need to catch up with Ruby. I heard they were heading to Haven."

Blake nods, wiping her face, "We'll leave tonight."

You nod back and again, for the first time in months, you let out the widest grin.

"Let's go partner."

* * *

 **the ending wasn't well planned sorry.**

 **Hwaiting!~~~~Reika**


	4. Freezerburn

**Freezerburn**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _She laughs like I wish I could_

Tinkling bells.

That's all you hears as you stare wide eyed at Weiss playing with Zwei in the middle of the dorm room. Your magazine long forgotten on your lap as you watch the heiress from your bed.

Her laugh, full of soft happiness, echoes in your ears and it chimes in your head making you dizzy. It makes your chest fuzzy too and you slightly smile at the wonderful feeling blooming in your chest. Another little giggle turns your smile into a silly grin and you can't help but want to laugh with her, hoping it'll sound as beautiful as hers instead of your normal loud boisterous laugh.

But you swallow that chuckle and continue to watch with fondness.

Weiss rarely genuinely laughed like that, and you didn't want to ruin it. You wanted to hear more, whether caused by you or not, because it was the best music you've ever heard and you want to hear it again and again, forever.

 _And she's pretty when she cries_

You wake up naturally in the middle of the night, your "big sister" senses tingling.

A soft sniffling causes you to silently jump off your bed and head to your sister. But she was sound asleep.

"Weiss?" You whisper as you crouch down to go face to face to a head of snowy hair.

Glassy eyes unfurl from their blanket domain and you see them narrow at you. With huff, she bitingly asks you what, a few tears slipping out at the action makes her narrow gaze harden. You shake your head and smile, "Tough night huh?"

Her resolve is breaking, and you know it's just because she didn't have enough time to gather herself. This was Weiss, coldest of them all yet the warmest you've ever met once you get to know her. "Come on princess."

You're gentle with sliding in her bed and cradling her, shushing all her protest. Her weak attempts at pushing you away while clutching you close only makes you grin as you look down. "There there." You pat her back, "Yang Xiao Long is here to fight away the monsters under your bed."

You unknowingly recited the line you always tell Ruby when she was younger and somehow, it works on the schnee. You rub her back like how you used to on Ruby and nuzzle your smile into her hair. "Yang?"

You hum in a questioning way and look down, only to get your heart frozen as you stare into shining blue eyes. It beats erratically against it's frozen cage, and her whispered "thank you" steals all the breathes in your lungs.

You can feel your chest organs failing to do its job as she ducks back down, accepting her little spoon fate.

Dust she's beautiful.

 _She can stop me dead with one good look_

 _Just get caught up in her eyes_

"Therefore, a can only equal to b when you cancel here and..."

You try your best to listen, but you brain was getting fuzzy again, only noticing the feelings that swelled as you continue to stare at your white haired teammate.

"Yang are you even listening?" Her voice blurred as you snap your eyes to the color blue instead of white.

"Yang?"

You don't just stare, you study her eyes, watching its color shine and flutter.

"Yang!"

You pretend to break out of a daydream, because you can better explain the reason of looking pointedly at one object than explaining to your teammate you were caught up in her eyes.

"Sorry, drifted off a bit, what were you saying?" You perfect the dumb blonde act and look with faux confusion at Weiss.

She squints her eyes at you and you freeze in mid explanation of your "daydream".

"Yang, are you okay?" She asks.

You stutter out an answer, something along the lines of not enough sleep and a hastily made joke you yourself felt forced. She searches your eyes a bit and you wonder when she'll look away just so you could move again.

"Well, I'll explain this again I guess." She turns away and somehow you've found your breath and control over your body.

 _She's everything that's beautiful_

 _Everything that's good in this world_

"Yang!" You hear a shrill scream come from your sister as you're knocked into several trees from an ursa. It was embarrassing as you've pummeled these ursas like beanie babies before and everyone in school knows it.

You groan from your awkward landing and hiss when something cold touches your arm.

"There, it should stop the bleeding until airships arrive." You hear Weiss say.

Your sight has become a little blurred, but it didn't blur out the beauty you saw when Weiss tended to your injuries, chastising you the entire time about your well-being and reckless fighting all while sending you worrisome looks. You grin as she goes on and on about the consequences of losing your team and you manage to weakly huff, hoping it'll sound like a chuckle.

"I'm not going anywhere Weiss, it's fine, just a little slip up."

And she then starts to berate you and remind you that team RWBY has to up their training. And you listen with a grin because it's no longer the downward spiral speech of the team breaking up.

 _Boy I love this girl_

You hold her arm as you walk her down the aisle, towards the blue haired groom, each step becoming fainter and fainter as the pounding in your ear becomes louder and nearly painful.

The wedding goes by slowly and painfully, as if the universe wanted you to deluge in their happiness, in her happiness that wasn't caused by you. To remind you again and again, you could not have the person you love most with you, your mother raven, Summer, and now Weiss.

"Hey, fun after-party right?" Neptune strolled up to you with a glass of champagne.

"Yeah." You chirp, the sound scratching your throat.

"Hey, uh, Yang, I just wanted to ask you, uh something personal since you seem to get Weiss on a different level." He says, serious.

"Shoot." You wanted to hiss, no longer wanting to hear about their love story since you've already seen and felt it.

"Uh, I love Weiss, really, but how would I like, know I love her? Like, in words, cause trust me." His gaze turns to her dancing with Ruby, unknowingly following your gaze. But he'd think you were watching Ruby.

"I love her."

Something in you snaps, and the words pour out of your mouth in a deep melancholic sound akin to a depressed person playing the piano or violin.

"If she laughs like you wish you could and she's pretty when she cries."

Memories flood and you hide the tiny sad smile on your face by taking a sip from your glass.

"She can stop you dead with one good look, you'd get caught up in her eyes. She's everything that's beautiful, everything that's good in the world."

She casted Neptune a look, watching him watch Weiss with a fond look as he agreed with everything you had said.

"Boy, you love that girl."

Neptune's smile turned into a wide grin, focusing his entire world on Weiss that he didn't catch you slip away.

You threw the champagne glass, hearing it shatter like your heart as you walk down the dark roads back to the apartment you share with your sister and partner, farther away from them, from Weiss.

"Boy I love that girl."

* * *

 **The song is "Love this girl" By Stars Go Dim.**

 **And uhh, still in exam period so the next update's gonna take a while.**

 **Hwaiting!~~Reika**


End file.
